


Real Life Just Isn't Right

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And really short, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Drives, M/M, based loosely off long way home, idk what to tag, sorta - Freeform, theyre not famous, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke couldn’t find happiness in anything, no matter how hard he tried. Couldn’t find happiness in anything except the music that lulled him to sleep every night. Music and nothing more, that is, till he met him. The boy who was just as lost as him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Just Isn't Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit I'm so sorry I just found this and had to post it bc I haven't posted anything in a month it's also kinda short I'm s o so rry I don t even kn ow
> 
> \- Maddie xx

Luke couldn’t find happiness in anything, no matter how hard he tried. Couldn’t find happiness in anything except the music that lulled him to sleep every night. Music and nothing more, that is, till he met him. The boy who was just as lost as him. It was a normal school day, nothing unusual. As he trudged to English in his typical attire (Band shirt, today’s was All Time Low, ripped skinnies, and a beanie) he got a tad lost in his thoughts, which resulted in him running into someone. Trying to avoid eye contact and bullying, he immediately went to retrieve the items he made the boy drop. But instead the boy simply said ‘It’s okay’ and went about grabbing his things and rushing toward the other side of the building. Luke wondered all day about the boy and was currently still wondering as he sat alone at lunch. He looked around the lunch area, eager to find the boy, but seemed to be falling short. Sighing he slouched further in his chair, munching on whatever flavor yogurt was in front of him. But as he heard the sound of a tray being placed across from him he instantly looked up. There was the boy he had bumped into, he was sure it was him. He only now got to realize just how beautiful he was. He had gorgeous golden brown hair that was a floppy kind of curly that totally fit the boy’s face, hazel eyes he could look at forever framed by glasses, a baggy gray sweater on with a logo for a band he’d never heard of plastered on the front, skinny jeans that fit him perfectly and some brown oxford like shoes. But the thing that caught Luke’s eye was the fact that the boy had a crown made of flowers atop his head that flowed beautifully into the curls. Luke was openly gay and therefore didn’t have really any friends, except for a boy called Calum who didn’t go to school with him, so someone sitting with him at lunch was totally unheard of. He looked at the boy and furrowed his eyebrows as if to question why he was there. The boy merely smiled slightly and as Luke noticed the dimples, his heart was officially in a puddle somewhere within his chest. Luke stuttered out a small hello and hoped that he didn’t seem as idiotic as he currently felt. The boy let out a giggle and damn Luke was practically in love with the stranger and this was totally not like him. “I’m Ashton.” The boy said slowly and yeah, that fit him nicely. “I’m Luke.” He muttered feeling awfully strange because no he didn’t need anyone new screwing him over, that’s all anyone ever does. “Well hello Luke, how are you?” and that’s how lunch went, peaceful small talk with the prettiest boy Luke had ever met. Ashton walked Luke to his last classes of the day and Luke was truly loving having the slightly shorter boy constantly at his side. As the end of the day approached Luke was walking toward his locker with the curly haired lad close behind. “Do you want to come over to mine?” Ashton asked carefully as Luke was gathering up items to put into in his backpack. Luke nodded slightly because he certainly wanted to get to know the boy a whole lot more. Ashton smiled a bit wider and took Luke’s hand carefully into his own as the exited the building. The small gesture may or may not have made Luke’s heart race and fireworks explode in his stomach, but hey that wasn’t the point currently. As the two boys reached Ashton’s car and climbed in Luke realized he wasn’t very comfortable with the silence they were currently in the center of. So Luke decided to ask about the band that was on Ashton shirt, not sure where else to start with learning the boy at his side. Ashton began going on about his love for the band a smile and look of fondness plastered onto his features, Offering to play a few of their things for Luke to which the latter quickly agreed. Ashton softly hummed along to the album as soon as he’d slid the cd in, Music over taking the now comfortable silence. Luke listened intently hoping this would help him learn a little more of what made the flower boy tick. And as the album came to a close Luke realized that wait, they weren’t going to ashton’s house. “Ash?” Luke asked softly as the boy changed out the cd for another by a different artist. The boy hummed in response and Luke asked where on earth the two were going and Ashton began to blush. “I just wanted to drive for a while and listen to music, get to know each other I guess. Is that ok? I should’ve asked I’m sorry.” The older rambled becoming slightly nervous. Luke chuckled because the other boy was just so immensely adorable and he wouldn’t care if he wasted his entire life sitting in the passenger seat listening to the radio as long as he was with Ash. Luke just nodded and turned the volume up recognizing the tune, singing along softly. They began asking each other questions, some serious and some quite the opposite. They went through quite a few albums and quite a few different roads. Time was flying by and Luke learned that Ashton’s dad left during year 9, he had two siblings, his favorite color was blue and he honestly hated wearing socks. Luke glanced at the clock just as Ashton asked about the thing that made him lose all his friends. The clock read 9:00 pm and he knew his mom would be way past worried but he had a ball of sunshine driving him around town with no destination and nothing even mattered. “So lukey, Are you gay?” Ashton asked calmly and Luke realized that yeah, he had to talk about this didn’t he. He nodded and Ashton just kept driving and said a soft “I am too” Luke smiled slightly, relived to know that the boy wouldn’t insult him about it. They stopped at some restaurant to get something to eat when Luke’s cellphone obnoxiously blared his mom’s ringtone. He answered and his mom sounded absolutely concerned. “Luke where are you? Are you okay?” She asked franticly and he just said that he was with a friend and that he was going to be home soon (he swore he saw Ashton’s face fall a bit at that.) He hung up and ate quickly, Ashton grabbing his hand on the walk back to the car. Ashton asked if he wanted to get home soon and Luke nodded. The silence was terrifying and Luke couldn’t think of how to clear the air. “I had a lot of fun today, thank you for everything.” Luke said, his voice small and calm, hoping it made it clear that yeah, it wasn’t his choice to go home. Ashton grinned but the smile quickly fell as he asked for Luke’s address. “Ash are you okay? Did I do something?” Luke asked carefully, hoping he hadn’t upset the boy. Ashton stiffened and gave a small nod, not speaking. Luke was slightly nervous that he had just ruined his only chance at friendship with the small curly haired boy. As they pulled into the blonde’s driveway, both were silent. The first to break the silence was Ashton as he pulled the blonde boy by the neck roughly and smashed his lips onto the other boy’s.


End file.
